Impinging sun light has several adverse effects on automobiles. One adverse effect is the strain caused to the drivers and the passengers while driving. Other adverse effects from impinging sun light include the bleaching effect on the fabric of the automobile's interior as well as causing a glass-house effect, wherein the interior heats up to a level that is highly uncomfortable to human beings.
Some have suggested mechanisms to shade the automobile's interior from sun light. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,278 to Cheng discloses a windshield sunshade device that includes a base, a housing for containing a sunshade unit, two support arm units that can be folded in the housing and swung up to lift a shade curtain of the sunshade unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,563 to Liao discloses a windshield curtain control comprising a casing that holds a curtain that is extended out and hung between two opposite sides by a reversible motor that causes two opposite endless belts to rotate on rollers and pulleys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,633 to Hsu et al. discloses an automatic sun screen that is capable of being automatically rolled up or released by actuation of a switch member.
While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.